A Christmas Special
by TimeWolfSaphira
Summary: Anna Smith and Bilbo Baggins share a small Christmas Adventure. Set during Anna's first year in Middle Earth.


**A/N: A little Special for Christmas. Hope you enjoy!**

**A Christmas Adventure**

Night had fallen over Hobbiton on December the 24, and everyone was fast asleep. Except for the two residents of Bag End. It was a very special night for Anna Smith- it was Christmas Eve. Bilbo Baggins was up as well to keep Anna company. Although he could not do too much to recreate Christmas for his ward, he did celebrate it with her in a small way.

Anna was curled up on the couch, with a cup of hot coco in her hands. Bilbo sat in a seat across from her, also drinking some hot coco (something he was addicted to quiet quickly) while _Silent Night_ was playing in the background on Anna's I-pod. It was a blissful moment, both savoring the peace and quiet.

From her seat by the window, Anna could detect movement outside. Her gray eyes narrowed, and she got up from the seat to get a better look outside.

"What's wrong?" Bilbo asked, noticing Anna's change in behavior.

"There's something outside," Anna replied, peering out the frosted window. "Oh my stars! It's Santa's sleigh!" She put her mug on the table and hurried to the door.

"What?!" Bilbo asked, placing his mug down and following Anna out the door, grabbing his coat.

Anna was right. Just outside Bag End was a bright red sleigh, with eight reindeer attached to the front. They were prancing nervously, pawing the ground and snorting. Anna walked up to the reindeer, which turned to look at her with its large brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked the reindeer. "Where's Santa?"

The reindeer didn't answer verbally. It jerked its head towards the sleigh, snorting and stamping its hoof impatiently.

"You want me to get into the sleigh?" Anna asked, and the reindeer bobbed its head. "I'm guessing there's something wrong with Santa and you want me to help?" Again, the reindeer bobbed its head. "Okay then."

"Wait, you're just going to leave in a sleigh, pulled by wild animals without knowing what you are doing?" Bilbo asked, pulling his jacket closer to his body.

"They're not wild animals, they're Santa's reindeer," Anna replied, climbing into the large red sleigh. "You coming?"

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" the hobbit asked.

"Nope," Anna replied cheerfully, popping the 'p'. "But we get to ride in Santa's sleigh!"

"Fine," Bilbo groaned, grabbing Anna's hand and pulling himself into the sleigh. Anna grinned and grabbed hold of the reins. "Do you know how to get them moving?"

"Should think so," Anna replied, then called out to the proud creatures. "Now Dasher, now Dancer, now Prancer and Vixen! On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen! Now dash away, dash away, dash away all!" She slapped the reins against the sleigh. In response, the reindeer began prancing, and the sleigh jerked forward. Within moments, the reindeer were pulling the sleigh with Anna and Bilbo in it across the sky.

Anna whooped and shouted with joy, laughing as they flew. Bilbo was clinging to Anna, not at all pleased with the jerky flight. He peered out of the sleigh, glancing below them. The ground was moving quickly as they flew, and with a groan, he pulled himself towards the middle of the sleigh.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He moaned. Anna didn't respond, she was having the time of her life.

There was a flash, and a swirling vortex appeared in the sky. The reindeer pulled the sleigh through the black and purple vortex, the sleigh jerking harder as they flew through.

"Anna, where are we going?" Bilbo yelled over the wind.

"No idea!" Anna replied. "But I'm sure the reindeer know what they're doing!" Bilbo groaned, that wasn't exactly reassuring to him, but he had to trust Anna and these reindeer. The sleigh jerked and trembled.

"We appear to be experiencing some turbulence!" Anna shouted, earning another groan from the hobbit. He grabbed the conveniently placed bucket and emptied his stomach contents into it. Anna wrinkled her nose- at least she was used to such motions from her home-world.

Soon, though, the vortex vanished, and they were now flying around a snowy landscape. Rays of lights streaked across the sky, and stars twinkled brightly.

"Look Bilbo, the Northern Lights!" Anna gasped, pointing to the lights that danced across the sky. "We must be at the North Pole!" To confirm Anna's discovery, the sleigh began to descend. It landed upon the snowy drifts with a soft thump. An elderly woman awaited them there, with a enormous bag at her side.

"Oh, thank goodness the reindeer managed to find someone!" the woman exclaimed in relief.

"Mrs. Claus, I presume?" Anna asked, standing at the edge of the sleigh. It was a long jump, especially for her short structure.

"Yes dear. And you are Anna Smith," Mrs. Claus replied. "The girl the world forgot."

"Yeah, but I've got a home in Middle Earth now," Anna replied, with a shrug.

"Although you miss your home," Mrs. Claus reminded her.

"True," Anna sighed. "Now, what exactly do you need me for?"

"Mr. Claus is feeling under the weather, so I asked the reindeer to search someone out to do Santa's work for the night. It is after all the most important work night of the year."

"That it is!" Anna agreed. "Okay, I'll help out!"

"Thank you, Anna. You are such a dear!"

"Oh, do you have something against motion sickness? My friend Bilbo isn't too good with flying."

"Of course dear." Out of her coat, Mrs. Claus pulled out a steaming cup and gave it to Anna, who then gave it to Bilbo.

"Here, for the motion sickness," Anna said. Bilbo took the cup from her. They jumped slightly as the large bag that sat beside Mrs. Claus was levitated into the back of the sleigh.

"I wish the two of you the best of luck!" Mrs. Claus called, waving as she vanished behind a snowdrift.

"Right then! Time to play Santa's helpers!" Anna exclaimed, taking a seat again and grabbing hold of the reins.

"The whole night?" Bilbo asked, putting down the empty cup.

"Well, at least till we've distributed every present to their correct owners," Anna replied, then giggled to herself. "Distributed, so grown up." Once again, she slapped the reins against the sleigh, and with a jerk, the sleigh began moving once more.

Throughout the entire night, Anna and Bilbo took turns, or went together, down the chimney to distribute the presents. Bilbo was even joying himself, getting a look at the world at which his ward came from as it slept. He saw the Great Wall of China, the Eiffel Tower, the Great Pyramids, and Stonehenge. He saw the many different cultures of this one planet, its many different environments. Vast deserts; towering cities; looming mountains. It was an astounding planet, and Bilbo wondered why Anna would want to leave this place.

"I was asked to come to your world," Anna replied when Bilbo asked her. "And I thought, why not? It would be good to get away for a while."

"Are you planning on returning here?" Bilbo asked as the made their way back towards the North Pole. The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, setting the sky in a beautiful glow.

"I don't know yet," Anna said. "I mean, I do miss this world, but I also enjoy living in Middle Earth."

"Even with our primitive technology?"

"Even with the primitive technology."

The rest of the ride was quiet. When they landed back at the North Pole, Mrs. Claus was there to greet them.

"Well done, my dears," she praised. "You don't know how much this means for the children."

"Not a problem. If you need help again, just send word. I'll be glad to help!"

"So will I," Bilbo said. "I enjoyed doing this."

"That's good. Now, Donner and Blitzen will take you two home. Get some rest, you deserve it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Claus," Anna and Bilbo chorused.

"Oh no, thank you. Thank you both," Mrs. Clause said, bending down to hug them both. "Now, off you go. I see you two yawning."

Anna and Bilbo climbed on to the two reindeer that waited patiently for them. They waved to Mrs. Claus again, and a jolly man in a red suit that joined her.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Santa!" Anna called, Bilbo staring with his mouth open. "Don't gape, Bilbo, you'll attract flies."

"That was Santa Claus!" He breathed as the reindeer pranced through the sky.

"Yes it was Bilbo. Yes it was."

-Line Break-

Both Anna and Bilbo slept through the morning and well into the afternoon. It was evening when they awoke. On the dining table was a surprise waiting for them both. Two presents, one addressed to Bilbo, the other to Anna, sat on the table.

"_Thank you for your help! Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"_ Anna read. She took the present and tore off the wrapping.

Bilbo jumped when he heard a loud squeal. Anna was hugging a toy of small blue creature, looking so much like a child. The creature had an oval shaped head and body; clawed hands and feet; a big, round nose; upside down, tear drop shaped black eyes; and rabbit-like ears.

"It's Stitch!" She squealed. "Oh, I missed him so much!"

Bilbo laughed softly, then looked down at his present. It was a red book with blank pages. Inside was a note. _"To record your adventures."_ it said. Bilbo looked at it with slight disbelief. He didn't have adventures; it wasn't right for hobbit.

But somehow he knew that this little adventure was to first of many.

**A/N: Have a very merry Christmas everyone. And a happy New Year!**


End file.
